Kairos Fateweaver
Summary Of all the puzzles in the multiverse, there is but one that escapes Tzeentch's ability to solve – the Well of Eternity. Lying in the heart of the Impossible Fortress, the mystic Well is said to be the place where space and time originate and end. To understand it, the Changer of Ways would need only to enter its infinite depths, but even he cannot be sure of surviving the raging maelstrom. Unable to resist the temptation of unraveling the riddle, but unwilling to risk himself, Tzeentch grabbed his vizier, a powerful Lord of Change known as Kairos Fateweaver, and cast him into the roiling currents of the Well. To Tzeentch's delight, Kairos survived his ordeal, but only just. When Kairos resurfaced, his body was unnaturally aged and ragged for such an immortal creature, and his neck had split along its length, now supporting two heads where there had been only one. After an eternity within the Well, these two heads can see things that remain hidden from even Tzeentch's gaze. Kairos' right head sees visions of all possible futures, whilst his left witnesses the entirety of the past. However, these gifts were not bestowed to Kairos without a price, for whilst his heads perceive everything that has ever happened, and everything that ever will, he is blind to the present. This makes the Fateweaver vulnerable to physical attack, for the future does not always reveal itself quickly enough to predict the frantic to and fro of melee. Kairos spends most of his days at Tzeentch's right hand, his twin heads babbling knowledge of the past and murmuring secrets of the future. Nine times nine Lords of Change record every word the Fateweaver utters, so that Tzeentch's understanding of eternity comes ever closer. On those rare occasions when Tzeentch sends Kairos to a battlefield, it is always in the service of some critical juncture in his grand ineffable scheme. There, Kairos uses his perspective and prescience to influence the course of the battle, directing his master's Scintillating Legions along the most desired path. Kairos delights in pitting his foes against each other, subtly twisting the strands of fate so that one mortal dies when he should have lived, and vice-versa. However, Kairos is also a psyker of supreme power; when the wholesale destruction of Tzeentch's foes is required, Kairos unleashes torrents of warping energy that can twist and change the very battlefield into a vista of death and devastation. While the Oracle prefers to avoid the dangers of close combat, should the forces of the enemy make it through his minions, Kairos is more than capable of striking them down. With an iridescent burst of power, the Staff of Tomorrow can transmute the greatest of mortals into a gibbering spawn with but a single strike. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Likely High 1-B Name: Kairos Fateweaver, the Oracle of Tzeentch Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, inapplicable for his true self Classification: Greater Daemon and Vizier of Tzeentch, Lord of Change Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Acausality, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Magic, Summoning, Portal Creation, Possession, Psychic Barriers, Absorption, Precognition / Clairvoyance, Fate Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Can distort and suspend the Laws of Physics, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, likely Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Disease Manipulation and Existence Erasure | All Previous Powers on an unfathomably higher scale Attack Potency: Solar System level (The most powerful Greater Daemon of Tzeentch, and one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence. Fought with Lion El'Jonson, nearly killing him before being banished to the Warp. Capable of battling the reborn Roboute Guilliman while within the Maelstrom, though was evidently far beneath him in power, requiring assistance and preparation to affect the Primarch's mind with spells to prove victorious) | Likely High Hyperverse level (The most powerful Lord of Change, existing on the same level as the Chaos Gods' "physical" manifestations and standing as Tzeentch's right hand, though obviously far weaker than him in power. Stood as the sole victor in a tournament between the greatest champions of all four Chaos Gods, though did so through sorcery and trickery) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat & Reaction Speed (Kept pace with both Lion El'Jonson and a reborn Guilliman) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Likely High Hyperversal Durability: Solar System level | Likely High Hyperverse level (Survived traveling through the Well of Eternity, something not even Tzeentch's physical form itself was certain it would survive doing. Of course, such a myth is highly metaphorical, with Kairos himself being by definition merely a particle of the greater entity that is Tzeentch's true self) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, up to Lightyears with Psychic Abilities | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: *'The Staff of Tomorrow:' A staff as constructed by Kairos Fateweaver himself, its core imbued with the arcane essence of rival Lords of Change. The rod is wrought of changefire, and is saturated with prophetic visions glimpsed in the Well of Eternity. It is a foundation worthy of bearing that which rests atop it – the artifact known as Kairos' Tome of Destiny. This book records what both of the Fateweaver's heads proclaim, mixing insights into the shrouded past with visions of possible futures. As Kairos croaks, new text scribes across the pages, morphing and rewriting itself even as time and events unfold. To look upon those pages induces madness, but to be struck by the staff itself is worse, for it is flux made manifest. Those blessed by its touch ripple with agonizing transmutations. As he is blind to the present, Kairos often uses the book as reference, judging his position in time by the pages currently being written. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Sees both the entirety of the past and practically all possible futures) Weaknesses: His precognition makes it difficult for him to focus on a present battle Notable Attacks / Techniques: Biomancy: *'Blood Boil:' By reaching into an enemy's body with their mind, a psyker can rapidly accelerate their pulse and blood pressure to lethal levels with the end result being the victim's heart and brain exploding. *'Enfeeble:' A biomancer can drain the vigor of their enemy thus making them feel weak and incapable of acting. *'Endurance:' Reaching into the essence of his allies, the biomancer knits together bones, heals flesh, and banishes fatigue. *'Haemorrhage:' Focusing his mind, the psyker reaches forth and sets the inside of his enemy aflame. Within moments, the victim's blood boils and he bursts into flames. *'Iron Arm:' By transmuting his flesh into living metal, the biomancer, can wade through enemy fire unscathed and pulp skulls with iron fists. *'Life Leech:' The Psyker rips the life force from his enemy, harnessing the stolen essence for himself. *'Smite:' Lethal bolts of bio-lightning leap from the Psyker's fingertips, ripping their foes apart. *'Warp Speed:' The powers of the Immaterium flow through the Psyker, heightening his speed to supernatural levels and allowing him to run at a speed where he appears at a mere blur. *'Warp Strength:' A psyker can invigorate a target with psychic energy by channeling the power of the Warp through their muscles, tendons and even bones which enhances their strength to remarkable levels. Daemonology (Malefic): *'Summoning:' The psyker completes a vile ritual that echoes through the Immaterium, summoning vile Daemons into the mortal realm. *'Cursed Earth:' The psyker becomes a conduit through which the energies of the Warp flow, tainting the very ground and sustaining the Daemons that walk upon it. *'Dark Flame:' The psyker projects a dark ball of psychic flame that immolates his foes' souls as well as their bodies. *'Infernal Gaze:' Unholy power streams forth from the psyker's eyes, charring and melting all flesh, metal and stone caught in its path. *'Sacrifice:' The psyker sacrifices one of his followers' souls to summon forth one of the Chaos Gods' most trusted servants. *'Incursion:' The psyker opens a portal to the Realm of Chaos through which the daemonic legions spill into the mortal plane. *'Possession:' The psyker sacrifices his own soul and a Greater Daemon of Chaos hungrily possesses him, bursting forth from the host's body in an explosion of psychic energy. Divination: *'Foreboding:' The Psyker makes his allies and himself aware that their foes are about to charge, even before their foes have themselves realized it. *'Forewarning:' The Psyker prophetic powers allow him to walk through a hail of fire, dodging incoming bullets by knowing their exact trajectories in advance. *'Misfortune:' The Psyker twists fate so that his allies strikes tear through the weakest points in their opponents armor. *'Perfect Timing:' As soon as his consciousness pierces the veil of the Warp, a rush of images flood the Diviner's mind, foretelling the actions of his enemies down to the nanosecond. *'Precognition:' Having already witnessed the one true path to victory, the diviner uses these premonitions to achieve victory on the battlefield. *'Prescience:' The Psyker can predict the path of bullets and swords. By focusing his Warp sight even more closely he can guide his allies aims, allowing them to more accurately strike the enemy. *'Scrier's Gaze:' The Diviner can see the battlefield clearly in his mind, allowing precise deployment of his allies forces to better achieve victory. Pyromancy: *'Fiery Form:' The Pyromancer transforms himself into pure flame, striking out at his foes and setting their souls ablaze. *'Fire Shield:' The Pyromancer throws up a towering wall of flame to protect him and his allies. *'Flame Breath:' A torrent of psychic flames pour from the Psykers eyes and mouth. *'Inferno:' The Psyker sets the air itself aflame, creating a whirling pillar of fire to sweep through enemy ranks. *'Molten Beam:' The Pyromancer blasts a white-hot beam of blazing energy from his palms. *'Sunburst:' The Psyker sings a wild, ancient song derived from the Warp. As he does, an aura appears around him. When his song ends the aura explodes, creating a blinding flash. *'Spontaneous Combustion:' Focusing his anger, the Pyromancer can melt and incinerate his foes in an instant. When his rage subsides, the victims explode. Telepathy: *'Psychic Shriek:' The psyker breathes in deeply the power of the Warp before emitting a banshee howl of psychic energy that shreds the minds of his enemies. *'Dominate:' The psyker reaches into his foe's mind, trammeling his soul and crushing his will to fight on. *'Mental Fortitude:' Despair is turned into fresh hope and even heroism as the psyker projects inspiring thoughts into the minds of his allies. *'Terrify:' Even the bravest of heroes quake in terror as the telepath assails them with images from their darkest nightmares. *'Shrouding:' The psyker uses his mastery of the Warp to fog the minds of his enemies, clouding their sight and instincts so that he appears as nothing more than an indistinct shadow. *'Invisibility:' The psyker twists and obscures the perceptions of his foes to the point that he becomes completely invisible. *'Hallucination:' Paranoia, confusion and panic are heightened to a debilitating degree as the telepath alters his foes' perceptions. Discipline of Change: *'Tzeentch's Firestorm:' The psyker conjures a storm of pink and blue fire that mutates his foes, leaving capering Daemons that claw and bite in its wake. *'Boon of Mutation:' The psyker channels the warping power of Chaos into a warrior marked for glory, transforming the champion until his flesh wrenches and flows. *'Glamour of Tzeentch:' The psyker twists and obscures the perceptions of his foes to the point that his allies become all but invisible. *'Doombolt:' The psyker hurls a bolt of roiling energy that blasts its targets into terrifying new shapes. *'Temporal Manipulation:' By creating a pocket of dilated time around an injured ally, the psyker drastically accelerates the rate at which wounds heal and muscles regrow. *'Weaver of Fates:' The psyker traces the skeins of the future to see the fates of battle. Forewarned of imminent danger, warriors dodge bullets and sword blows with seemingly supernatural reflexes. Discipline of Tzeentch: *'Boon of Change:' As the Daemon chants, their minions begin to twist and new forms take shape as the will of Tzeentch demands. *'Bolt of Change:' The Daemon unleashes a bolt of roiling warp energy that wracks the foe with sickening and uncontrollable mutations. *'Gaze of Fate:' The Daemon uses his powers of precognition to unravel the strands of destiny, and in doing so discovers the one true path to victory. *'Treason of Tzeentch:' The psyker reaches his thoughts into the minds of his victims, subverting their will and turning them upon their own allies. *'Flickering Flames:' Cackling madly, the psyker's minions are wreathed in pink and blue flames that leap forth to consume their foes. *'Infernal Gateway:' The psyker opens a portal to the warp, a tear in the fabric of the mortal plane that sucks foes into certain oblivion. Key: In the Materium | In the Warp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Genderless Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fate Users Category:Blood Users Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings